The invention relates to lawn mowers. More particularly, the invention relates to lawn mowers including selectively operable arrangements for preventing starting of the engine. In addition the invention relates to lawn mowers including clutches between the prime mover and the cutter blade.
Attention is directed to the following United States Patent Nos.:
Nikonow, 1,231,637, issued July 3, 1917; PA1 Pike, 2,938,511, May 31, 1960; PA1 Musgrave, 2,957,561, Oct. 25, 1960; PA1 Dowdle, 2,985,992, May 30, 1961; PA1 Meldahl, 3,253,391, Dec. 30, 1963; PA1 Musgrave, 3,460,325, Aug. 12, 1969; PA1 DeBaille, 3,543,892, Dec. 1, 1970; PA1 Berry, 3,739,763, June 19, 1973; PA1 Niebuk, 3,741,187, June 26, 1973; PA1 McBride, 3,782,350, Jan. 1, 1974; PA1 Shriver, 3,871,159, Mar. 18, 1975.
Attention is also directed to U.S. Application Ser. No. 491,367 filed July 24, 1974, by Messrs. Fuelling and Jespersen, now U.S. Pat. No. 3,958,398, issued May 25, 1976.